juggerfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ejercicios (Jugger Worldwide)
Source: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tzcObP8Vct4JKsMufvYUy8O2gXlEIaWKkNHC51Bo4BE/edit# Training Games * King of the Hill: players in circle, one person in center; if the player in center is defeated, they are replaced; attack as quickly as possible, one at a time. * Pressure Game: King of the Hill with called names and no swapping until exhaustion * Zombie: free-for-all, when you are hit, go down and remember who hit you. When they go down, you get back up. * Speed Zombie: Zombie, with a short time limit (usually 1 min) * Run-In: 1v1 - 4v4; run in from the ends of the field, stop at the edge of a box, and then fight there. * Reaction Drill: Run-In 1-on-1, but one player waits for the other and attacks them immediately after they stop. * Chain Range Drill: chain with squares. Chain player in one square tries to strike player in the other square without moving. Player must block chain and may only go to strike when a kill is assured. * Cone Game: 2v2 - 4v4; try to touch cone behind other team’s line, first team to do so wins. * Pinning Game: 4v4; try to get all your players across the other team’s line alive. * 2-Point: 5v5. Jugger, but you must score in the opponent’s goal and then your own without the other team scoring in between. * Possession: 4v4 + shared Qwik, but with neither goals nor skull; track time to keep score. * Time Game: 5v4, must score within time limit (60, 45, 30, 15, 10) * Hockey: 4v4 hockey, just need to get over the other team’s line * Suicide Hockey: Hockey, but you have to run back to baseline if tagged. * Bull Rush: Sharks and Minnows with enforcers, chains, or Qwiks in middle. * 2v1: practice fighting when outnumbered * 3v1: practice teamwork to surround and flank quickly * Push to Goal: 2v1 or 3v1; the Qwik is on the numerically superior side, and is attempting to score; the outnumbered person is trying to delay until more enforcers can even the odds. * To Hell And Back: 1v1 attack/defense in a line; defender mainly blocks and retreats only if pressed; attacker tries to gain ground. * Circle Work: players stand in circle; one comes out and fights each person as they go around. * X-Wing: 1v1 in a square; diagonal partners spar * Called Shots: 1v1 precision drill; players take turns indicating a part of the body that the other must strike as quickly, lightly, and precisely as possible * Pin Sprints: 1v1 run-in, but the winner tries to sprint to the opposing end line and back in time to pin them before they get up * Shots Fired: 1v1 attack/defense; the attacker tries to hit within three strikes. * Return Fire: Shots Fired, but the defender can return a single counter-shot. * Pin Relief: 1v1, except one person is pinning a third player and must maintain the pin while fighting off the attacker. * Catch that Runner: 1v1 at center with Qwik nearby, who sprints towards a goal in the middle of the fight. The player whose goal it is must disengage and run back to fight. * Jugger Laps: extra weapons start at the edge of the field. Game plays is a free-for-all, but when you are hit you take your weapon to the end of the weapon line and pick up the next weapon from the front of the weapon line. Game ends when weapons have lapped the field. Game begins “hunger games” style, with a pile of weapons in the center equal to the number of players, players run in from corners. * Chess: 5v5, but enforcers/chain may not deviate from running straight and fighting unless their qwik commands them to do so * Line push: 4v4, two lines begin at the center with attack/defense roles. Defender line retreats as a line, continuing to fight and giving ground when necessary but not breaking the line * Medic: 3v3-4v4, sticks only on a small field. When hit by opponent, go down, then when tagged by your own teammates, get up. One team wins when the other is all down. * Valhalla: team free-for-all (usually 2-3/team). When you die, you go to a staging area and wait for enough players to form a team. Once you have enough, you all go back in as a new team. You can also rotate weapons while fighting. * Warlord: team fight. After each round, the winning team gives a player to the losing team to help rebalance - stronger players get experience fighting against many at once, weaker players get experience working together. Formations * Execute an early cross * Execute a late cross * Chain in the middle * Chain on right * Chain on left * Stacked right * Stacked left * Diagonal charge * Slow advance